uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Head of Security
As head of Security, it is your responsibility to watch over the Brig, Bridge, and Courtroom areas and to make sure Security Officers don't ruin everything. Your job isn't to hunt people down, unless it's an urgent matter in one of the many places your normal security officers can't get into, so you can usually just sit in your office and let the securitrons and redshirts do it for you. You have more access to the station than anyone else in security, but less than the other heads. Try not to depend on it. Bare minimum requirements: Try to keep your team alive, working together, communicating, concentrating on the bigger fish rather than small leeches and not devolve into shitcurity. Your Authority , complete with posh carpeting]] You are concerned with the following people: * Security Officers. These are your pawns, and it's your job to control them. Each of them is given an assignment when they sign up. If they're being assholes, yell at them and get them to fall in line - if they continue, throw them in the brig for a little while. It's important not to let these guys run rampant, because they can and will fuck everything up if you do. Remember, if they continue to be shit, bust them back down to assistant and kick them off the force. * The Warden. This is a special security officer who acts as the Brig's watchdog. Make sure he doesn't set and/or support shitty brig times and that he doesn't leave the Brig while prisoners are present. He is next in the line of succession if you get bumped off, and your most senior lieutenant. * The Detective. A loose cannon at best, dangerous at worst. Generally just let him do his thing. He's used to operating with a fair degree of autonomy from Sec. Just remember to call him a loose cannon from time to time and be ready to send in the redshirts should he uncover something big. Be wary as he is the only member of security proper that can be a round start Traitor. * The Lawyer, whose job is to watch you and try to cite you for violating a guideline. Expect nothing but trouble from them - Your authority over them is questionable, although you are completely within your rights to remove their Security radio access if it becomes an issue. Assignments Each officer is given an assignment when they join the game. Most will be assigned to guard one of the four major departments (Medbay, Research, Engineering and Supply). Department guards are given a small security office along with limited access, and are able to use that department's radio channel. Department guards are also marked with colour-coded armbands. It is your job to make sure each department is staffed by a member of security. If a department becomes a hotspot for criminal activity, it may be a good idea to reallocate more men to that department. Ready For War Even if you arrive on the station on the shuttle, you have all your needed equipment on you when you board the station. So you can start busting crime right away (though going in alone is a terrible idea). The Head of Security has the following equipment: * Armor (stylish armored trench coat and snazzy head of security beret) * HUD-Sunglasses * Black gloves * Handcuffs * A Stun Baton * An energy gun Your office contains additional equipment that you should heavily consider taking: * Your unique three-mode laser gun * A Fully Equipped Secuity Belt * A telescopic Riot Shield * Several variant uniforms * Box of flashbangs * HoS gasmask variant * Miscellaneous standard security equipment Your Office Your office is in the Security Office. It holds several weapons, devices, a recharger, and both types of security terminals. As well as a personal Head of Security Hardsuit, with slightly better armour plating. Contents of the office include an energy gun, a stun baton, a riot shield, loyalty implants, and a stylish alt outfit to wear. As well as a host of miscellaneous materials ranging from loud speakers to remote door controls, depending on how generous central command is. The Brig The holding area for prisoners. Security personnel, Heads of Staff, and the Lawyer have access to the hallway, but only Security personnel can use the cell controls. It's still possible for normal crewmembers to view the cells through the windows behind them. As the windows are electrified, though, they're not a valid means of entry unless the person happens to have insulated gloves. Prisoners try to flee all the time, so do something about the doors (portable flasher), or handcuff them to the bed as you investigate their items (make sure to release them if they aren't super dangerous). And SET A GOD DAMN TIME TO THE TIMER -- it won't lock the door unless you do this. Remember that some prisoners may have a toolbelt or insulated gloves, thus a means to escape if left unsupervised. Remember to remove possible weapons, unless you want a nasty surprise, but you already knew that, right? In the event that a prisoner has been deemed too dangerous to release, they can either be executed or, if you aren't a barbarian a true manly HoS, taken to the Prison Wing. The prison wing is located to the upper left of the Warden's Office. It can comfortably hold just as many prisoners as the normal brig, but it has real airlocks to block the cells and the entire wing can be locked down with impenetrable security shutters. It also has no automatic timer, so don't put someone in a permanent cell without a very good reason. If you wish to execute someone the humane way, you can also use the lethal injection prisoner transfer chamber located to the left of the prison wing. If you do go this route make sure you keep it reasonably a secret from any Asimov silicons, i.e. don't talk about execution over security radio. Or you can banish a prisoner to the Lavaland Gulag. A comfortable, out of the way, location where escape is 99% impossible. Just make sure to not ""accidently"" push the prisoner into the lava lake...... You're My Favourite Deputy You're occasionally almost always going to get an understaffed (or entirely absent) department staff. This is going to pose a problem, especially during times of crisis. Luckily you are capable of deputizing volunteering members of the crew without having to make them full officers. With your access to the Bridge ID Console, you can give people security access. A box of armbands in your office can also be used as a badge for those who you have deputized. Hand them some gear and cuffs, give them a briefing of what you expect from them, consider loyalty implanting them, and set them loose on the station. By deputizing a crewman, you are authorizing them to act as a member of security. Although you run the risk of deputizing those who are inexperienced or downright treasonous, they can prove to be a valuable asset in extraordinary circumstances. Day to Day You'll be dealing with the possibility of several different types of threats to the station on a round-to-round basis. It's generally a good idea to be alert and ready to call out exactly what the flavor of the shift is as soon as you can confirm it, so that your officers can be informed in their decisions from that point on. Knowing how to deal with everything that can be thrown at you is crucial to working well as the Head of Security, and while this guide provides a good start, experience is the greatest teacher. You have basic departmental access, which means you can easily get into Engineering, Science, Medbay, and Cargo and help yourself to choice goodies investigate crime. Shut it down If the situation on the station is spiraling out of control, and your control of the brig is in question, you can attempt to lock down the brig to hostile forces. Within the Warden's Office, and your Office, are controls that allow you to lock down the brig, these will activate massive blast doors that can selectively seal off the brig, making it significantly harder for anyone to get into the brig, and more predictable. You can then use security barricades to seal off entrances, as well as using the Security Door Control to bolt off select doors to the brig (usually held by the Warden). Riot Control The Head of Security is a target while in Revolution mode. He's also one of the toughest people to attempt to attack directly. It is important to be reserved when you hear of flashing in random locations and don't immediately run out and start beating skulls in. This makes you an easy victim. Bear in mind that some traitors will attempt to fool you into thinking a revolution is on - a false revolutionary might instead be carrying several strange and powerful weapons. That being said, just like any other head of staff in a revolution, you need to keep on the move. Staying in one place for long -- even a place people wouldn't expect you to be -- makes you a much easier target for a mob attack or stealthy bombing. To decommission a revolutionary, you have two options: Beat their head in like the monster they always knew you were, or forcibly inject a Loyalty Implant into their brain. The former, while a good deal more satisfying, is both unreliable and dangerous - It's easy to accidentally bludgeon someone not only out of the revolution but also out of their mortal coil. The latter takes more time and is limited in uses, but ensures people will stay on your side, barring an implant removal surgery. Don't be afraid to start tazing and implanting passers-by once a revolution is on board. DO NOT TRY TO WIN A REVOLUTION BY TURTLING. YOU WILL LOSE THE WAR OF ATTRITION. Remember: If anyone 'seems to reject an implant, they are a Head Revolutionary and must be either killed or exiled if you intend to win control of the station. While you could shove them through the gateway or onto the penal colony, it's just as good to beat them to death in the Brig and leave their body to rot in the Warden's office - Or better yet, out of sight in the Gulag where nobody will ever find it. The Inquisition With a cult on board, you quickly become both very important and very vulnerable. For all your gear, nothing but the Chaplain can protect you from a heretic with a piece of rune-etched paper. Success in defeating a cult is based primarily around resource management and thoroughness in your actions - It can be very difficult for the dark one's followers to complete their task when faced with a responsive Security team. It's important to acknowledge firstly the danger of a cult: It's members, much like during a revolution, blend in with the crew at large, yet can disable you instantly and drag you off to be sacrificed while you try in vain to scream for help. The Chaplain is easily the most important person on board, barring almost nothing: They provide you with an endless source of Holy Water, your primary weapon in staving off the cult and rescuing crewmembers from it's grasp. It should be your top priority to secure them inside the Brig the instant a cult presence is confirmed, as they will very likely be an early target. Luckily, their null rod keeps them safe from magic, and can oftentimes mean the difference between victory and defeat. Force-feeding enough holy water to a cultist will force the darkness out of them, bringing them back to your side. Similarly, when applied to the floor, it is an invalid location for Wraiths attempting to jaunt. One of your greatest allies outside of the Chaplain is the AI: It's constant camera view of the station cannot see runes, but it can easily report and lock down suspicious congregations of humans. Equipping it with a P.A.L.A.D.I.N. lawset gains you an extremely powerful surveillance unit that can single-handedly flush out the cult into your waiting arms. Be aware, however, that a Wraith can very easily kill the AI. Your comrade may be sadly short-lived. Oftentimes, the cult will transition from a stealthy threat to a very blatant one with constructs and armor. Apply judicious amounts of laser fire and try not to get in melee range. Constructs are incredibly dangerous in the later stages of the game where they are able to mass-produce shells and shards. More often than not, it's best to begin evacuation when constructs start appearing en masse, as it is indicative of a very strong cult presence. Constructs, as mentioned, can be a massive mid to end game threat from a cult. Juggernauts will make up the bulk of the cult forces, not only do they have a heafty health pool but their unique armor will deflect a good portion of energy attacks, the best way to kill a Juggernaut is to use a ballistic weapon, such as a buckshot Riot Shotgun or a cargo ordered Auto Rifle. Important: Out of Holy Water? Chaplain dead, MIA, or never showed up? Cargo can order you religious supply crates, and Botany can mutate holy-melons Being Nuclear/Wild Red hardsuits, dead AIs, telecomms explosions, oh my! Nuclear Emergencies are perhaps some of the most individually demanding rounds for a Head of Security, requiring a large deal of knowledge and raw robusting skill to overcome the terrorist strike team aboard the station. The premise is simple: There is a fukken disk, and you need to keep it. Fortuantly you will start the shift with the pinpointer, making your job of finding the Captain, Clown or Operative with the nuke disk much easier.. The operatives all have pinpointers of their own, so remember that hiding the disk is never a viable option, as they can track it down. Similarly, leaving the z-level with the disk (or destroying it) will cause it to respawn at a random predetermined point on the station, which is typically a worst-case scenario. When shit hits the fan (The AI mysteriously dies and Telecommunications is now a smoking wreck), your first priority should be to locate and secure the disk. This typically involves dragging the Captain to Brig and using your desk announcement system (Which does work with comms down) to summon your loyal minions to the brig. They'll want the bulletproof armors and some lethal weaponry, and potentially the Ion Rifle, depending on what was brought. Typically, it's a good idea to arm some assorted crewmen on top of your own forces, as they provide valuable meat shields for the more important people. Nuke ops also like to bomb and/or raid the armory, so your brig may become the front lines of battle. Did you lose the disk? It ain't over 'til it's over, so don't be afraid to don your special Hardsuit and chase those chucklefucks right back to their own shuttle. So long as the disk escapes on the Emergency Shuttle, you are in the green. Worst case scenario you can still evacuate to the mining station/gulag. There are four possible endings for a Nuclear Emergency: Biohazard Containment For once, a problem you can't solve by harmbatoning. With a blob on board, you take on a unique support role that will see you bouncing between the frontline and the supply lines in the rear. Once a blob has been confirmed, your first and highest priority should be to empty out the Armory and distribute the energy weapons. Typically, it's a good idea to stow the Tasers and Shotguns, seeing as they're next to useless against biomass and some chucklefuck can and will waste precious time trying to use them. Against certain chemical variants, the Riot Gear is incredibly strong as well. Fuck the Ion Rifle. Hide the Ion Rifle. Someone will take it and Ion you and ruin your day; it sounds like common sense but you will save yourself a world of hurt by just shoving it in a locked locker. Once you've ensured the crew is armed, it's usually best to gauge where you're needed and bounce between fighting the blob and making sure new weapons crates get unlocked. You're going to be one of the three or four jobs on the station who can open up the incredibly cost-efficient laser crates (3 guns for 15 points!) so try and remember how important you are. Beyond that, you carry a couple of guns yourself, and the more fire support the merrier. Finally, when you're not lasering blob or opening crates, start fetching rechargers from the Brig or nearby Security posts to bring to the front where they're needed. Miscellaneous Tips * If you label all the items in the armory, and all items you distribute, you'll know exactly who fucked up and how when said items turn up in the backpack of the Clown * The HoS has the access required to nab the spare crew monitor board from secure tech storage * There are muzzles and straitjackets in the prison wing for restraining dangerous prisoners * If you fill a full NO2 tank and put in on someone, you can give them fate worse than death for time close to eternity (USE THIS ON CHANGELINGS, THEY'LL BE DEAD FOREVER AND NEVER RETURN, ESPECIALLY IF YOU DON'T HAVE MORGUE/KITCHEN ACCESS) * The Armory has a few types of special implants - If you run out, more can be ordered from Cargo ** Chemical implants can be triggered by the recipient or remotely via a prisoner control console ** Each Chemical implant can be filled up with 50 units of chemicals injected into the implant while it is still in it's casing ** Tracking Implants have three functions: They tell you the approximate distance to your target, the direction from your current position (With the tracker), and acting as a teleportation beacon ** Suspected Changelings can be implanted with a tracking implant, as it gives a special HUD icon, ex. I didn't implant that person but they have an implant, probably a ling ** You can use tracking implants to give completely private orders to individual officers even while telecomms is down * Giving a lethal parole implant is an effective way to keep track of your prisoners: Ask Chemistry for the deadliest 50u they can make and pump it into an implant * Permabrig's electric razor is impractical; many people can be recognized on sight from their hairstyles and shaving them bald removes that * Taking a Riot Shotgun, filling it with buckshot shells, taking it out back and sawing it off with a circular saw will let you put it in your backpack, giving you a perfect counter to energy sword/shield users. category: Jobs